


Cats & Blankets.

by IveFallen4



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gonta Has A Nightmare, M/M, No Angst, Please They're Just Cute, Ryoma Watches Cat Videos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IveFallen4/pseuds/IveFallen4
Summary: Knock-Knock-Knock!That was certainly not something that Ryoma expected to hear at two in the morning - it wasn’t even the time of night that concerned the shorter man, it was more-so the fact that he heard knocking rather than the ring of the doorbell. It was an almost panicked sense of knocking like whoever had been outside was panicked and wanted nothing more than to come inGonta has a nightmare and it is Ryoma who has to try and comfort him with late-night cat videos.
Relationships: Gokuhara Gonta/Hoshi Ryoma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Cats & Blankets.

Knock-Knock-Knock!

That was certainly not something that Ryoma expected to hear at two in the morning - it wasn’t even the time of night that concerned the shorter man, it was more-so the fact that he heard knocking rather than the ring of the doorbell. It was an almost panicked sense of knocking like whoever had been outside was panicked and wanted nothing more than to come in. Well, it was either someone here to finally end his life - or someone that was trying to escape a killer. Either way, there was really no need to just ignore the knocking, and so Ryoma brought himself up from his seat on the floor and approached the door slowly.

Reaching a small hand forward, he turned the metal handle of the door and was met with the face of Gonta Gokuhara. Staring at the entomologist, it was clear almost instantly that something was wrong. Pure fear was spread across the gentle giant’s face - and despite his tall composure his hands seemed to be fiddling anxiously together, his fingers brushed against one another and he didn’t even try to look Ryoma in the eye. “Gonta? It’s two in the morning, what’s the problem?” Voice naturally hoarse and deep, Gonta seemed to glance down at Ryoma upon hearing his voice - as if he had just realized that yes, he had knocked on Ryoma’s door at two in the morning. “Ah! Gonta apologizes, Ryoma.. Did Gonta wake you?” It seemed like he was genuinely concerned about whether or not he had been responsible for awaking Ryoma - which wasn’t anything that was out of the ordinary for the man.

Giving a light shake of the head, Ryoma breathed slowly, tilting his head up and looking the taller man right in the eye. Right. Something was certainly wrong. “No, Gonta, you didn’t. I was already awake.. How about you come in?” It was a simple offer, and upon giving a light gesture to the inside of his room - which was basically an invitation for the taller man to enter, Gonta obliged, stepping into the room. Pressing against the wall in order to allow Gonta’s entrance, Ryoma watched the other man in silence, before closing the door. It closed with a soft click behind him, and after checking to make sure the door was, in fact, locked, he followed after the man. He was currently standing in the dead-center of the room, looking completely lost, like he had no real clue as to what he was supposed to do from this point forward.

“Gonta is there anything wrong? I wouldn’t guess you to be one to stay up so late - Shuichi and Kaito sure, though they’re usually off doing their own thing.. Training I think it is.” There was a small amount of unsureness in the shorter man’s voice, as he really did have no clue as to what the astronaut trainee and his self-proclaimed ‘sidekick’ tended to get up to in the late hours of the night. At least they were marginally more trustful than Kokichi - who was surely planning all of their deaths in multiple forms. Though the late hours of the night were really no place to be thinking on how there was one man in their group who was planning everyone’s demise, so Ryoma shook the thoughts clear from his mind. Besides, there were far more prominent issues at hand, issues that did not include Ryoma’s mental state. 

Upon hearing the question, the lost-looking man jolted slightly, turning his head around to once again face Ryoma. Okay, something was most definitely wrong. For starters - there was a distinct lack of a smile on Gonta’s face or any look of joy for that matter, which was a cause of concern. There had never been a period of time of which Ryoma could remember seeing the jolly man without a smile on his face - well if he was to discount the events following Rantaro’s body discovery and Kaede’s execution, but that left everyone feeling empty so it really would’ve been bizarre if Gonta hadn’t reacted in a negative matter. “Oh! Gonta is.. Alright, Ryoma.. Just..” Voice trailing off, his attention wavered on the shorter man for a moment, before shifting to the television screen - it was lit up, and the sight of a small munchkin kitten was on the screen - wrapped up in a nice fluffy blanket and shaking slightly due to the cold. Right. Ryoma had forgotten that he had been watching cat videos whilst his mind completely wandered before Gonta had come knocking - it was just something that Ryoma did as a sort of comforting method. “Oh, do you like that? Yeah, here’s a shocker I.. I watch cat videos..”

God that was so embarrassing to say aloud. Ryoma Hoshi - the Ultimate Tennis Pro who had single-handedly dragged himself into prison for life after taking down and killing an entire mafia on his own, watched cat videos at two in the morning. 

“They’re so cute! Gonta always wanted to have a cat! Growing up, Gonta never saw any cats, but they always looked so nice and soft!” Well someone seemed enthusiastic about cats. Maybe that could be something the pair of them had in common. Something they could bond over, though with Gonta they didn’t need to have anything that they related to in order to get along - Gonta was friendly to just about anyone, even someone as cruel as Kokichi who really didn’t deserve his kindness. “That’s nice, isn’t it. Tell you what, if we ever get out of here.. I’ll take you to see my cat, okay? If she still remembers me, that is..” Voice somber and strained slightly, a small frown tugged on the shorter man’s lips.

Both seemed to have the entirety of their attention set right on the video, which was continuously playing before rolling onto auto-fill. Another video played - this one being of two cats batting at the small feather attached to a string. An audible gasp surfaced from the shorter man’s throat - one that he tried to hold down only to find that it was impossible. Oh, that was embarrassing. Head swiveling around, Gonta stared at the man - eyes bright and lips perked up in a smile. “Was that you, Ryoma?” It was an innocent question and one that Ryoma automatically felt obliged to answer. “Uh.. Yes. Yes, that was me.”

Sweat could be felt building up at the base of his neck - and it felt cold and uncomfortable. Ryoma hated it. Shaking his head from side to side, Ryoma moved closer towards the seating arrangement he had set up - that being a singular beanbag that was a few centimeters away from the large television screen. Glancing up at the taller man, he breathed slowly, before sitting himself down. Immediately the beanbag melted around his small form. “Take a seat, Gonta, there’s a beanbag over there.” Pointing a small finger out in the general direction towards his bathroom - where he was certain a beanbag was being kept. Kirumi had brought him two, for reasons he was still unsure of - however, he did accept them. Watching the taller man, Ryoma eased into the beanbag, allowing his attention to flicker back towards the television. 

It was only when he felt the shadow of Gonta loom over him did the shorter man glance up - which was where he saw the taller man holding a beanbag, which he dropped down onto the floor with a quiet plop. Hopefully, Gonta wouldn’t break the beanbag. Staring at the gentle giant as he approached the beanbag, Ryoma let out a quiet noise of well, relief, when the beanbag didn’t break, and instead, it melted sound Gonta’s significantly larger body. “So, Gonta.. Are you going to tell me what you’re doing up so late? It isn’t like you to come knocking at my door at this ungodly hour.” This seemed to gain an almost anxious reaction from Gonta - one where he allowed his shoulders to tense slightly, which was mentally noted, and his hands fiddled idly together. Huh. “Oh, uhm.. Gonta had, uh.. Nightmare and Gonta didn’t know what to do..” Spoken with an unusually shaky voice, it was clear how anxious was. Gaze seemingly softened with this realization - Ryoma brought a small hand up and forward, patting the large muscle of the taller man’s shoulder.

“It’s alright, Gonta. I understand how you feel, hell, I think I understand the most out of everyone in this academy. If you just.. Want to stay here for a bit, you’re happy to do so. Not like I have anything better to do.” Spoken whilst continuing the small patting motions on the tense muscle, Ryoma was quite relieved when he felt the muscle slowly relax and ease. Seemed as though the gentle giant had managed to regain his composure a little bit. Watching the taller man give a slow nod, Ryoma breathed softly through his mouth before turning his attention right back to the television screen - where the videos had been playing in the backdrop. 

Whilst the pair of them sat in a comfortable silence that was only ever really broken between Ryoma’s excited little gasps or Gonta’s loud noises that were really way cuter than they had the right to be - Ryoma’s small hand remained placed on the larger man’s shoulder, occasionally offering a small rub or pat of comfort. As the hour drifted on, it was clear to Ryoma that Gonta was slowly drifting off - his head kept bobbing forward before his body awoke and his head snapped right back up. With this realization, Ryoma sighed, slowly rising from where he sat on the beanbag only to shuffle towards his bed. It was a complete mess - blankets all bunched together at the bottom and the pillows hanging from the side of the bed.

Sleep was something that never came easy for Ryoma - his mind was always plagued with dark thoughts, or memories of the events that had landed him a life sentence in prison. Gone. They were all gone. Staring down at the disaster of a bed, the tennis-pro let out a heavy sigh, before reaching for one of the blankets that were crumpled into a large ball at the end of the bed. Grabbing it, he pulled it in close, before draping the material over his shoulder. Returning to Gonta’s side, he draped the blanket slowly around the taller man’s shoulders - making sure to not disturb the taller man in the process.

Of course, this appeared to be all for naught as he felt Gonta stiffen beneath his touch, “Mmm? Ryoma?” Voice groggy and almost strained, Ryoma quietly winced - withdrawing his hands away from the taller man. Though, when he felt a large hand grasp his own, Ryoma stopped moving and instead stared down at the large hand that encased his own. Appearing half asleep, and sounding it too, Gonta turned his head to the side slowly - and looked over at the other man, a faint and tired smile tugging on his lips. Oh, that was kinda cute. Feeling himself being pulled closer, Ryoma didn’t even try to fight it - and accepted his fate as he was pulled into the larger man’s torso. 

Was he supposed to be a teddy bear?

Now with his head resting against Gonta’s chest, he could hear, actually hear, the beat of the other man’s heart - it was louder than what he imagined it to be, however, it was beating in an almost gentle and calming rhythm. It depicted Gonta perfectly - large and threatening, but in actuality calm and gentle. Ryoma could feel the corners of the blanket brush against his skin, it tickled at his cheeks and rubbed against his ears. Okay, so this was, admittedly, kind of nice. Kind of. Glancing up, it was quite obvious that the gentle giant had managed to fall back to sleep - his head bobbed forward to rest against the top of Ryoma’s, and he could hear the loud snores that broke from his mouth.

Letting out an exhale, Ryoma slowly shuffled himself around in order to get a more comfortable position - though he mentally made a note not to disturb the other man as he did this. Now with his body sitting comfortably in the man’s lap, Ryoma exhaled, leaning back into Gonta’s chest whilst looking on at the video that played before them.

“Good night, big guy.”

All he heard as a response was a sharp snore that caught in Gonta’s chest, before a pair of large hands wrapped around his smaller torso.


End file.
